User talk:Bloody18
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The True Bloodclan page. Hope you enjoy writting fanfics and reading new fanfics. If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hiddensun (Talk) 23:46, September 24, 2010 Hey! Welcome to the wiki! If you need anytihng, you can feel free to ask me. And I see you're working on a story about BloodClan. Can I suggest my story When BloodClan Took Over If you want to read it of course. :) Anyways, welcome to the wiki! Enjoy your time here. :D There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 23:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi! lol, cool! I haven't read it yet, but I will soon. And cool beans! I was on WWiki, but I left. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 01:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. And I left forever, mostly because it was kinda boring there. And none of the people in charge were really nice and it was super strict. And I'm a girl. :) There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 15:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I can't, sorry. I'm not very good at siggys. :( I'll try though. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 15:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Here, is this good? BloodStar There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 15:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) At the end of your posts, you can use 4 of these ~ things to get it to put yor siggy. There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 16:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Bloodstar, I'm Forestpaw13, the other admin. If you want any help, please feel free to ask me. [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 17:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Heh i didn't edit it i added a link i did not touch your story at all but may i suggest putting it to normal font? SandBOO...Trick or treat 06:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, cool! I was wondering who wrote it. It's a good story! My fav story I wrote is Nothing left!! ByeOf course I want to be friends, ur awesome! Thx 4 reading my stories! Like I said, my fav story is Nothing left, I've started writing the sequal to that, The Call of Darkness. My other fav story is The Last Frost. I also have some cool poems. Go here for all my storys! Do u have any other stories apart from the true bloodclan? Bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm not on warriors wiki, but I am on www.warriorsart.wikia.com which is a wiki for drawing warriors! I don't know theblindapprentice, though. See ya!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll check out warriors wiki!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) lol, cool! Okay!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) oh well. At least you looked. And I checked out warriors wiki, I think I made an account, though not sure.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I did use the one I have now. Well, bye!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thx! Yellowfang's my fav too.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Some of my storys aren't on that poll cuz I made it a while ago though....--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hm...you might have to ask someone else about that, I'm not really a siggy expert. :( Sorry. And I haven't, I'll go do that now. :) ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 23:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Glad ur back! :) I'll read your stories if u rea mine. =D here they are (The best) *Nothing left *Faith Forever *The Last Frost And some others that aren't done so I won't post them. :) Hey, do u want em to make u a siggy? tell me!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 00:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bloodstar! It's me Riverpelt! Have you made any stories yet? I'd sure love to read them! [[User:Riverpelt|'Dark'shadow' is coming for u!']]Happy Halloween! 19:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thx for reading faith forever! I hope you liked it! Sorry ur home sick, here ur siggy:--[[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloodstar']]18 19:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Click source (top right) copy the code you see, then go to ur preferences, paste it into the siggy box, and click custom, then save! If you don't get it message me!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 19:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks Aw, thanks. And I'm ok, you? ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 20:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sig Okay, lets take it slowly. These are the steps: *So, click edit on the previous section of your talk page. The editing screen will appear, right? *Now, above the text, there is a blue rectangle with things on. *In the very right of that box, there is a part that has two green arrows. Below the arrows is a button that says 'source' *Click on that. text will appear. *Scroll down until you see something that looks a bit like and so on... Copy that. *Go to your user page. Your user picture (I think a dog) will be at the top left of the page. Click on it, and click change *There will be a lot of things you can change, but look for the one that says Signature, and a box. *Paste what you copied into that box, and click the mini box below it which says Custom. *Scroll down and click Save. There you go! Now, you have a siggie!!!--20:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) lol, cool. Meh, nohing much. Working on [[All I Ever Wanted. ღ[[User:Artimas Hunter|''A'rt'im'as' Hu'nt'er'']]ღBlackCatsRoam the forest... 21:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It does work!!! Tell me if you want the colors changed!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I just meant that i'm glad that your siggie works and you have one. Here's your new one:[[User:Bloodstar18|'Blood']] star Copy and paste all the way up to the end of the second ]]s. I'm sorry, silver or gold aren't colors, so I did goldenrod.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you forgot to copy the star part of your sig. My day was okay. Not too exciting. Read more about my day here!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... Sorry I wasn't on, I was finishing HW, eating dinner,and practicing violin. I love halloween too. I've made 2 jack-o-lantersn this year, a cat one and a pirate one. :)--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 00:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I have 2 pet cats! :))) Here's a story I began about them: The Day of Whisper--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 20:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't wrote much of it because I've been working on Nothing left, but I like it. The true bloodclan's ur only story right?--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 20:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness to the power of 130! Really? U liked it? Thx! So....what's up? Not much for me. The usual boring stuff...--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 20:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) =O Why what happened?--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 20:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. And if you don't mind me asking...what grade r u in?--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 20:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm in seventh grade. =D--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, cool. I'm 12. And I like ur new sig!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Theblindapprentice must be nice! Here in WFFW we change our sigs once every month or so. Tell me if u ever want a new one! :D--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) My school day was fine. I typed some stuff, watched a moive about old cars (in tech), watched a movie about the pilgrims, played field hockey in gym, ate lunch, wrote stuff, and other things I cna't remember. Then I went home. --[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I might be here, I'm not sure, I've got stuff to do. :( But I will come on more today!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll be on tomorrow at 4:15- 4:30.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 01:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry I wasn't on until now! I had my school trip then I went to this historical place and got a tour there. But now I'm on! I'm excited for Halloween!!!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) My trip was okay. It was really cold though so that made it less fun--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like science. And I don't like the cold. Snow is okay though. Science is cool too. Last year I had the coolest science teacher EVER. Now he's the vice principal of our school :). I so do not like justin beiber though. He's really annoying--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 22:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I probably won't be on past 8:00, maybe 8:30. Have fun eating pizza! lol!--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 22:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Back now! Hi! I wake up early, so yeah...hi. I go to bed a 10:00, but I don't have a chance to go on after 8:00 becuz I have to eat dinner, and things like that. I'll chek out Destiny's quest!--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 11:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Deltora quest is a real book? I'll look for it in the library soon. I can't believe halloween's tomorrow! =D --[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 15:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Bloodstar SandBOO...Trick or treat 15:32, October 30, 2010 (UTC) No Halloween for us Canadians is tomorrow SandBOO...Trick or treat 15:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I mean Halloween is tomorrow we have it :P SandBOO...Trick or treat 15:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Books Yeah, those books sound awesome. Have you read the hunger games and Harry potter? They are AWESOME> Especialyy harry potter. What other books do u like?--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 15:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, we can be friends! Let's go get some candy!Why? Cause' it's Halloween! 15:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I"VE READ THE SEPTIMUS HEAP SERIES!!!!!!! :DDDD I loved them!!! My fav book was the first one. I haven't read the other books you listed though.--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 15:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's a good story! Let's go get some candy!Why? Cause' it's Halloween! 15:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Really? Awesome! I just finished a songfic, You're The One That I Want, right now!--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 15:57, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness to the power of, um... A LOT!!!!!! lol--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 16:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Awww....that's the highest #....No I can't beat it--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 16:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I'm not gonna be a chicken. :)))))--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 17:37, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Nope :)--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 17:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure for both!! :) And Ill go check your fanfic out! Happy Halloween by the way![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 15:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much up... Nope, haven't do a lot. So, how do you like the new look? I HATE it'' Seriously, it SUX!!! Anyway, glad your com works well again. :) Bye! --'[[User:Mistysun|'Misty Nights]]' 21:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay I was talking about the wiki look. I changed my talk page because it was too crowded if u know what I mean and a lot of users archive their messages. I really should be doning HW, so bye! Btw, do you know how to type french accent marks on a laptop? I ''really need to know!--'[[User:Mistysun|'Misty Nights']]' 21:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, have fun! I guess I will ask one of my teachers. Have fun going out to dinner! I'm never on here mondays cuz I go to an art class. well, bye!--'[[User:Mistysun|'Misty Nights']]' 21:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Poem The poem's really sad.... :( But the end is happy-ish I guess. :) It's really good, though. I can't wait until you write the book, though maybe you shouldn't call it emoheart because warriors probably don't know the word emo. Bye!--'[[User:Mistysun|'Misty Nights']]' 21:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Cloudtail's Poem Yeah, I looked on recent activity, and sawyou read it, bu I have no way to tell what you said because whenever I click on it, the computer screen goes blank (check here!) Anyway, bye! (sorry my sig doesn't work!) 11:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Okay, well, I'll read it, and I'll evaluate it myself. Thanks. FP13 November Chills 17:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I won't- it looks promising. However, I am requesting (admin terminology for 'demand') that you change the names. One, warriors don't even know what 'emo' and 'goth' cats are, and two, it could be quite offensive to other people, no matter if you're emo or not. Kay? Cool. FP13 November Chills 21:48, November 6, 2010 (UTC)